


Korrasami Week 2015

by blackwolf369



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolf369/pseuds/blackwolf369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just FYI, these works are not chronological. Each chapter is just a story for the day's prompt. :D Enjoy! (I hope :P)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, these works are not chronological. Each chapter is just a story for the day's prompt. :D Enjoy! (I hope :P)

We kissed gently as the portal transported us into the Spirit World. I couldn’t believe this was actually happening--a vacation! And with Asami, too. This, _this_ was perfect.

"Look, Asami,” I whispered when our feet returned to solid ground. She pulled her eyes away from mine to look at the area around us and gasped.

“Korra!” She spun in a slow circle, grinning like she’d just invented a new power source. “It’s all so surreal...” A small spirit flitted around her head, then landed on her shoulder with a small, satisfied squeak. “ _KorraKorraKorralooook!_ ” She pointed to the little guy.

I nodded and waved to the spirit. “You know,” I began, leaning down to pluck one of the beautiful purple flowers, “you have something on your other shoulder too.”

“What!?” She jerked her head to the side, and it took her a second to register that the  _thing_ was just a flower. She shot me a grin, rolled her eyes, and tucked the flower behind my ear. “Let’s not pull any more flowers, okay? Leave them for everyone to enjoy; we can always come back and visit again.”

* * *

 

A sad smile spread across my face as I came back to the present. I looked down at the bouquet of purple spirit flowers in my hands. A tear splashed onto the petals of one, and I wiped my eyes quickly.

“I know you always told me not to pick them, but you just liked them so much,” I said softly. “I thought since Naga munched on the last bouquet before I could give it to you I would try again.” I gently lay the flowers down on Asami’s chest. “I don’t know how spirity stuff works still, but maybe you can plant some wherever you go. I’ll be there soon, I think, so I’ll see you later.”

 


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finds herself in a hairy situation.

Asami grimaced at the abomination she held in her hand. “Korra!” she called sweetly. “Can you come in here? I’m in the bathroom.”

“Yeah, I just--” A loud _thump_ came from downstairs, followed by something shattering and shoes squeaking across the floor. “Don’t hit me while I’m down! Uncle! Uncle!” Korra shouted playfully. A few laugh-shrieks followed, and a few seconds later Korra arrived, soaking wet and out of breath, with a gust of air. She slammed the bathroom door behind her and leaned against it. “ _They’re after me,_ ” she fake-whispered.

Asami smirked and shook her head at Korra. “I must maintain neutrality in the Tickle Wars; you know that. Also, no bending in the house.” She raised her voice so the twins could hear, “Kavi, Sayen, that goes for you too!”

No response from the mini-devils.

“Asamiiiii,” Korra whined. “You have to save me! They’ve brainwashed Naga; this is so uncool.” She turned on her puppy face. “You gotta.”

Asami quirked her lips to the side. An idea popped into her head; she laughed evilly on the inside. “Well...” She stood slowly, hiding the abomination behind her back. “We _could_ work something out...” She walked over to Korra, hips swaying seductively, and leans in close. “I just need _one_ little thing from you,” she whispered into Korra’s ear, walking her fingers up Korra’s muscular arms and caressing her chin.

Korra, eyes wide, nodded vigorously. “Anything you want.”

Asami, still sexy-facing Korra, brought the abomination front-and-center between their faces.

“Eugh!” Korra tried to back up, but the door was behind her. “What _is_ that?!”

Asami looked skeptically at the Bum-ju sized ball of...hair? in her hand. “I pulled this out of the shower drain.”

“And please tell me why it’s in front of my face right now? It’s terrifying.” Korra tried to move left to escape the thing.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Asami moved closer until their hips were touching.

“Um--”

“If I had to pull it out of the drain, you have to look at it. I’m pretty sure you created it, too.” Asami had to put in a lot of effort not to laugh at the look on Korra’s face.

“It’s so beautiful it’s burning my eyes. And my nose.”

“Korra, how many times do I have to tell you to keep the drain cover _on the drain?_ How are you not bald! This is like--” Asami waved the hairball around “--going to turn into a mini-you!”

Korra raised a finger. “There are actually two pseudo-mini-us-es somewhere outside this room waiting to ambush my tickle spots so--”

“Shh.” Asami pressed her clean finger to Korra’s lips. “I know what to do.” She pulled Korra away from the door, popped it open quickly, and tossed the hairball out. Two high, suprised screams came from the hallway. Asami dash out and pulled Kavi into a hug--once he relaxed, she tickled his feet. Korra moved much slower, giving the hairball a wide berth. Sayen, who had been edging away along the same wall, bumped into Korra and squealed even before Korra managed to tickle her tummy.

“Got you!” Korra declared triumphantly. Sayen, through her laughs, said, “I surrender! We surrender!”

“Yesyesyes!” Kavi agreed, trying to wriggle out of Asami’s grasp.

“Okay, that’s enough for now,” Asami said, giving Kavi and affectionate squeeze before letting him go. He plopped down in her lap. “Gramma and Grandpa are coming over this weekend, so we need to get the house cleaned up, okay?”

“Yaaaas!” Sayen clapped.

_She’s been spending much too much time with Wu,_ Asami thought. “And Korra,” she grinned at her, “you get to clean up your hair.”


	3. Internet Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra can’t remember her password. Also apparently Asami is hot? (And Naga approves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick legend for this fic: Bold is Korra, italics is Asami while in the chatroom. Normal text is happening in real life (and while in normal text italics is emphasis/character thoughts) :D  
> And to the not-American readers, Navy SEALs are like...the best of the best of the best. Army Rangers and Marine Force Recon are pretty much just as awesome too.  
> Also this is a modern AU XD obviously--but with bending because bending is fucking awesome. *cue firebending lightshow with dragons yas* (It might be connected to days 5,6,7 and bonus? I have yet to decide--I plan like I edit)

Korra absentmindedly airbent soft gusts over her coffee to cool it down as she booted up her computer.

Which was being slow as fuck, as usual.

She sat in the corner of the one corner booth with walls on two sides, facing the door, and Naga, her well-mannered and millitary-trained Great Pyrenees, up on the seat next to her. She isn’t paranoid...just careful. (Although her detective friend Mako did have to pull a few strings that time she punched some ass named Wu in the face when he stole her spot. It erks her that he and Mako are now dating.)

She was lucky the cafe--a place simply named Grinds--didn’t ban her. She thinks it’s because she’s such a good customer--she spends most of every day in here and constantly buys food and drinks--plus Naga, who everyone loves...and because Korra’s not just an ex-Navy SEAL, but the first female SEAL, the Avatar, and a highly decorated officer.

Suddenly the door slammed open, jolting Korra from her thoughts and sending her heart into overdrive. She stared at the person in the doorway like a dear in the headlights until Naga, with lots of nudging and kisses, calmed her down enough to function again.

She closed her eyes and relaxed--or tried to--and breathed slowly for a minute like Tenzin, her psychiatrist, had instructed her to when something triggered her. It helped a little bit, but she still wanted to cry from embarassment. She hated making little scenes like that--she sees the pity from people nearby; she wants to scream at them that she isn’t that weak, she can’t help it, but _she’s not supposed to do that._

So instead she releases her frustrations on the suckers in the underground bending rings.

“Finally. Asshole.” Korra rolls her eyes at her computer and logs in. It’s not quite time for her online philosophy class (which is admittedly pretty awesome--it’s a big group video chat and just like being in class except you can totally be lounging in a pool for it), so she pulls up her time-waster/life-saver: Omegal.

Username: **Ravaalicious**

Password: **Sunsoutgunsout**

Topics: **Ravaalicious_Assme**

She leans back and can’t help but grin. _Here we go._

 

Asami unlocked Future Industies five minutes early, like always, so her favorite customer could grab her spot before the morning rush. Not that the woman’s spot was ever taken; after her little altercation with pop music star Prince Wu Asami keeps the back corner table reserved.

Her morning employees Jinora and Kai, both college students, were already getting ready. She waved to them, then headed upstairs to her office-slash-studio apartment.

Her apartment was an orderly mess of prototypes, plans, various bits and pieces of dismantled everythings, and a large computer station consisting of top-of-the-line Future Industries servers, monitors, and computers, plus any accessory she would ever need. The equipment alone amounted to close to one million dollars, but she got it free, being the Hiroshi Sato’s daughter and co-owner of Future Industries with him.

She pressed a few buttons on her control panel, and in the kitchen her coffee began to brew and the robot arms fixed her some cereal and, traveling along the tracks on the ceiling, carried it over to her.

The whole place was outfitted with four sets of robot arms, and tracks covered the whole ceiling. She could be sitting on one side of the apartment and retreive her slippers without taking a step.

Asami booted up her computer and was able to log in almost instantly. First thing she checked one e-mail to see if her father had anything for her to work on (no) and second she checked her government e-mail to see if the various agencies she worked with had anything for her to do (yes--the FBI wanted her to run a name through her special algorithm and flag anything suspicious...which only took two minutes so basically they had nothing too).

She grinned. All the Grinds bills and such were done for the week and no one had anything for her to do today. _Omegal time, baby!_ She pulled up the site with a little whoo-hoo.

Username: _Assme_

Password: _3459uwgI)W(RUT$*40ADFJ9920_

Topic: _Ravaalicious_Assme_

 

** Ravaalicious, meet Assme: you both like Ravaalicious_Assme. **

Korra’s heart fluttered just a little. “She’s on, Naga.” Naga gave Korra a happy little _ruff._ “Ruff indeed,” she said, scratching behind Naga’s ears.

**Morning, Assme.**

_Morning, Ravaalicious. Long time no chat, yeah?_

**Sorry. A thing came up last week and I couldn’t get out of it.** Yeah...President Raiko had forced Team Avatar into a recon mission in the Southern Tundra. Korra really hated Raiko--not just because the mission turned out to be for nothing. After the Red Lotus incident, she had expected to be medically discharged and allowed to go on with her life as best she could, all things considered. Instead she was only permitted to be in the active reserves, despite her condition. She could have lived with  that, but they did the same thing to Mako! He wanted to retire and be a dective since his six years were up but noooo, he was part of Team Avatar so of course he had to stay in the active reserves. But he has it worse than Korra: he still has to go on missions with his Marine Force Recon unit occaisionally. It annoys Cheif Lin Beifong to bits, but she was Force Recon too so she lets it slide. Bolin and Kuvira stayed with the Army Rangers, a descision neither Mako nor Korra fully understand, but whatever.

_I know the feeling. I have to go on an unplugged business retreat in two weeks...spirits save me. I’m like...one of three girls there, and the men always forget their deoderant._

**Lols. Good luck? I’ll be lonely without anyone to talk to but my dog. She’s great but has trouble with words, you know?**

_I’ll miss you too XD I kind of wish you could go with me. Maybe then you could just waterbend the guys every few hours_

**No waterbenders, huh?**

_No. One of the ladies is a metalbender, but...she can’t hose people down, you feel me?_

**I feel you. Your pixels are exceptionally square today, btw.**

_I literally just spat coffee onto my monitor that was so bad._ Asami hastily wiped the coffee off. Her father would kill her if she ruined another one.

**Oh. Do I need to kiss your punnybone better?**

_I think I need to take a sledgehammer to yours._

Korra laughed out loud for real. **You know, Assme, sometimes my face hurts because you make me smile too much.**

_Well I have a permanent bruise on my forehead from facepalming too much so :P_

**Mnyah. Butt.**

_;) you know you love me_

**Shh it’s a secret**

_Who’s going to find out? Your dog?_

Naga chose that moment to fart. **My dog is very intelligent, thank you very much.**

**But not as intelligent as you, of course.**

_There we go!_ Asami chuckled. Ravaaliscious was wrapped around her little finger.

Not that Asami wasn’t in the same situation, of course. These chats were the highlight of her days--had been for almost a year now. Most of her Friday and Saturday nights were spent playing online games or critiqueing movies with Ravaaliscious. Her friends tried to get her to go out, and often she made up work excuses or sudden food poisoning.

_I’m pathetic,_ she thought, _but I love it._

**So are we still on for Friday?**

_Definitely. I believe it was your turn to pick?_

**You believe right.** Korra snickered. _She’s gonna love this._

_Well?_ Asami almost dreaded the answer.

Cue Assme facepalm. _Spirits. The things I put up with for you, you know_

**But Hollstein!**

_Pfft. But Lawstein._

**Ugh why. Literally why. Zeta Society? Hello?**

_Goodbye! It’s not happening. LaFlashdrive was more likely._

**But LaFerry ;(**

_I’d rather watch Twilight_

Korra gaped for real. **:O wtf no**

_Jk. But only if we watch every episode._

**I dun wanna ;(**

_Twilight…_

**Ugh fiiiiiiiiiine just bring tissues**

_Restocked yesterday babe ;)_

**And what’s the meal deal?** Korra prayed for pizza. _Pizzapizzapizzapizzapizza_

_Pizza, I guess. This new delivery place opened up. I think it’s called Pizza Corp?_

Korra wrinkled her nose. **No, it’s a Cabbage Corp franchise. We should stick with Wing Wei. Maybe their pizza-wing meal deal?**

_Sounds cool._

**I guess I should warm you up then.** Korra was shaking her head even as she hit _enter._ “Somebody shoot me,” she muttered with a snort.

Asami snorted and shook her head. _It’s cute when you try._

**Tanks :D**

_Doesn’t your class start twelve minutes ago?_

Korra narrowed her eyes at the message, breifly having trouble comprehending. She checked her watch, and-- “Fuck!” she said a little too loudly. A few of the other patrons gave her funny looks, and Jinora shot her the “ _don’t make me tell Dad_ ” glare.

**Yeah, I do. I should go--thanks for saving my ass**

_No prob. Catch you later_ Asami exed out the tab so Ravaaliscious wouldn’t have an excuse to stay on any longer. She frowned at her computer, then spun around in her chair and frowned at everything else in the room. There was plenty of stuff for her to do, but she didn’t want to do any of it.

She got the feeling frequently after saying goodbye to Ravaaliscious. People would call her crazy for feeling so deeply for some chick she’d never even _heard_ before. _I should end it; this is ridiculous. She’s probably some perverted old man with a beer belly who sits around all day watching Nuktuk and eating cheese balls._

 

Korra sighed when Assme left the chatroom. _I hate school._ She could talk all day about absolutely nothing with Assme, confide in her, be honest with her--and she’d never even met the woman! Nor had she told anyone about her infatuation...well, no one other than Tenzin, but he’d given her a funny look, told her she should get out a little more, and moved on.

_He doesn’t understand why I don’t go out._ Especially not at night. At night she always stayed in her apartment, unless it was a fight night, and during the day she was either there or here, in Grinds. She didn’t feel safe much of anywhere else. Naga went everywhere with her--out of everything Naga had been there always.

She left the Omegal tab open just in case Assme decided to come back and pulled up the page for her Philosopy class.

Username: **Korra**

Password: **Sunsoutgunsout221**

Class Code: **2395**

She hit enter. The little loading circle-dots thingy swirled for a few seconds, then went back to the login page.

Username: **Korra**

Password: **_False input_**

Class Code: **2395**

Korra grit her teeth. She didn’t need to miss another class! _Don’t do this to me._ The system made her change her password every two weeks, and the only thing she ever changed was the last three numbers.

Password: **Sunsoutgunsout222**

Password: **Sunsoutgunsout223**

Password: **Sunsoutgunsout224**

Password: **Sunsoutgunsout225**

Nope, nope, nope.

She whacked the table angrily, startling Naga from her doze and spilling coffee all over the table. “ _Fuck!_ ” Those were all the passwords she’d used so far! She slumped over and hid her face behind clenched fists. Angry tears leaked out, then turned into full-on sobs.

This was how she dealt with her anger in public. She hated it. _But I don’t want to hurt anyone._ The crying just made her angrier, which just made her cry more. _Why can’t anything go right!?_

 

Behind Korra, Jinora started forward to see what was wrong, but Kai grabbed her hand and shook his head. He could tell Korra was having computer issues, so he picked up the shop phone.

“Hey Boss. Do you have a moment? The Avatar is down here and her computer is giving her issues.”

 

Asami set the receiver down slowly. _I get to meet the Avatar._ You’d think she would have met her most constant customer, but no. Asami was very behind-the-scenes with her business and rarely ventured into the shop during open hours.

But she’d seen the Avatar. Oh yes. _Such beauty. Much muscle._ She...may have been the subject of a few of Asami’s daydreams. All of which were PG-13, of course.

_What to wear? I can’t go down in my pyjamas._ Something attractive, naturally, but modest, too. And fast, yes, no dresses. _No dresses. No makeup. My hair isn’t done._ She threw on her only pair of clean skinny jeans and a Future Industries tank top, plus her favorite Creampuff snapback just because.

She was halfway down the stairs when she noticed what was missing. _Shit! Shoes, go get shoes._ She slipped into her casual flip-flops-- _these are so ugly--_ and practically sprinted down the stairs.

Apparently Asami Sato, CEO had decided to stay in bed today. Meet Asami Sato, drooling lovesick puppy.

Kai waved first, then pointed to the corner booth, where the Avatar sat...crying?

_Oh dear._ Asami could see the computer wasn’t the only thing that needed fixing.

 

Korra felt a cold hand touch her shoulder softly. She stiffened. “ _Don’t touch me,_ ” she hissed.

The hand stayed. “Hey,” said a soft, beautiful voice just behind her shoulder, “calm down. Kai tells me your computer is being an ass?”

Korra wiped her face quickly and turned to look at the woman. “Yeah, it--” _Wow._ Korra had seen beautiful women before, but this lady--hell, she was as attractive as Kuvira, just...in a remarkably different way. Her hair was glossy and black and her eyes the most emerald shade of green and kind and intelligent and concerned.

Naga, now standing up in the booth, lunged for the woman’s face to give her kisses. The woman yelped, jolting Korra out of her little spazzfest.

“Okay, yes, I love you t--mmph spirits that was my mouth thank you,” the woman sputtered as she tried to keep Naga’s tongue at a safe distance.

“Naga, down,” Korra ordered gently. Naga sat obidently, but her tail still wagged furiously. “I’m _so_ sorry about that; she’s normally a very well-behaved dog.”

The woman laughed and waved the apology away. “It’s fine; it’s nice to know someone likes me, even if that someone is a dog.” She wiped her face off with the back of her hand as she slid into the seat opposite Korra, then looked right at her. “So. Computer?”

“Yes! It...well, I can’t log into my class. My password won’t work.”

“And you’re sure you didn’t forget it?”

Korra nodded. “I only change one or two numbers when it asks me to reset.”

“May I see it?”

Korra slid the computer over without hesitation. It didn’t even strike her that this lady could be a fraud.

“What was the last password you used?”

“Sunsoutgunsout221.” Korra blushed just a little. “No spaces, capital S.”

The woman typed it in, or so Korra assumed, then shook her head and typed some more.

_Ass. You haven’t even introduced yourself._ “Um...I’m Korra,” she said awkwardly. _Dork._

The woman smirked. “I know; I own this place. I’m Asami.”

Korra _hmm_ ed. Her leg began to jiggle, and she had to really try not to start whistling. “Sooo...Carmilla, huh?” _Please be gay. I can totally free my Friday._

Asami didn’t answer for a few seconds as she typed furiously, scowling at Korra’s computer. “Yeah, an...online friend kind of got me addicted,” she murmered, still scowling.

_That’s a deep-in-thought scowl, right?_ Korra hoped so.

“But,” Asami started, sliding Korra her computer back and resuming her grin, “I still hardcore ship Lawstein. Hollstein is overrated.”

Korra grimaced. “You’re killin’ me, Asami.”

Asami shook her head. “ _Weak._ ”

Korra flexed her biceps. “Oh really?”

Asami’s face turned pink. “Touche,” she squeaked.

The two were silent for several moments as they studied eachother. Korra spoke first.

“So um, are you free Friday night? Or really like anytime Friday if you prefer to be in bed early ‘cause I get that, y’know?”

“Ye--no.” Asami appeared a little put-out by her answer. “That online friend? We’re having a Carmilla marathon Friday, so...” She shrugged. “Saturday?”

Korra frowned. “Saturday I have a night class and training during the day...”

“Oh.”

Korra gnawed on her lip. “You know, I’m supposed to have a Carmilla marathon with an online friend Friday too!” She laughed. “Jeez, what are the odds?”

Asami sat up straighter. “With Wing Wei pizza-wings meal deal?”

Korra nodded. “They are the _best._ ”

A smile split Asami’s face, and she closed her eyes. “Ravaaliscious is such an unimaginative name.”

At first Korra was like, “What?” but then, “Assme!”

“Shh! Don’t broadcast my username; it’s embarassing.”

Korra crossed her arms over her chest. “ _I_ think it’s clever.”

Asami shook her head. “I suppose.”

“So are you free on Friday now?” Korra asked hopefully.

“Still no. I have a date that night with a girl who decided we would watch Carmilla and eat pizza.”

Korra fist-pumped the air. “Finally! A real date--you have no idea how long I’ve wished we could hang out for read.”

Asami’s smile turned mischeivous. “And you have no idea how much Twilight we’ll be watching next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I turn this into a full-length fic? I started writing it like one, and I have a few ideas...Opions are most welcome! :D  
> Little Wuko cameo in there XD I hardcore ship them <3  
> Also Carmilla :P (Lawstein? Hollstein? Hollence? Zeta Society? O.o O.o)  
> And Wing Wei is run by Wing and Wei--they’ve got the best pig-chiken wings in the United Republic! (Don’t ask me why XD I just feel like they could be fancy chefs--like dough-slinging, onion volcanoes, etc)


	4. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami remembers lots of kisses.   
> Warning: Brief Profanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cranked this out at about 4 AM after writing an essay and studying for three tests so   
> I’m not entirely sure what this is XD

The first time I kissed Korra was slow and gentle. Her lips were soft but a little dry, and they tasted like the tea Iroh had served us not long before. The purple spirit flowers surrounded us, gave us a bit of privacy where we lay--the moment was perfect, and I will never forget it.

I’ll never forget the look on Mako’s face when he asked us if we were seeing anyone and, in response, Korra kissed me--it was pleasantly suprising, and little more than a peck on my lips, but she looked so embarassed and bashful after I just _had_ to return the favor. Poor Mako sat across the table fidgeting and blushing, but after he was totally chill with it. (Of course Wu, who was sitting next to him, smiled and clapped in that endearingly annoying way of his, and then proceeded to tell us he and Mako were dating and we should definitely go on a double date sometime.)

We were married one year later next to the Republic City spirit portal under the full moon. I counted a total of sixty-one kisses that night, but my favorite was the sweet one Korra placed on my nose just before we fell asleep. Had I died during the night, I would have been content. Any night we were together she would always kiss me just before we drifted off, and in the mornings I would always wake her up with a little kiss, too. She told me once that she knew she’d never die in the night because she needed my morning kisses more than anything.

It snowed the day I won the presidential election. My opponent and I stood on the steps of Republic City Hall with our selected guests--me my friends and campaign workers, my oppenent his mother, campaign manager, and various CEOs. The vote count was being finalized and we were already on live TV--I could see the cameras and newspeople just beyond the barriers. Cheif Beifong prowled between our two parites, watching carefully for any threats and checking in constantly with the officers posted nearby. She tapped my shoulder as she walked by me, whispering with a slight smirk, “Your gay is showing.” I blushed; she was probably right. Korra stood just out of camera view, and I couldn’t stop glancing at her. I’d asked her to stand next to me, but she wanted all the attention on me right now. She was so confident I would win...so I looked to her for reassurance. “The votes are in!” shouted an election official. A runner handed him an envelope with the results. “Silence, please,” he called, but he didn’t need to. The crowd was already silent; I don’t even think anyone was breathing. “The next president of the United Republic is...” He couldn’t have opened the envelope slower. “Mrs. Asami Sato!” Over half the gathered crowd erupted in cheers. A smile broke over my face--I’d done it! _We’d_ done it. My opponent trudged over to shake my hand and pretend to be a good sport. I smiled and pretended like he wasn’t a total douche, then dashed to my guests. Hugs, high-fives all around--plus a few happy tears from Bolin--which were great, but not what I needed. I grabbed Korra’s hand and pulled her to me from the throng. “You did it,” she whispered against my lips. “Told you so.” “Spirits, Korra, shush,” I said, and then I kissed her.

Two years later we adopted twins, Kavi and Sayen, from a deplorable Earth Kingdom orphanage Kuvira had come across during her community service. Kavi was an earthbender, Sayen a waterbender, but they were only three and hadn’t quite figured that out yet. A week after we got them settled in, Kavi climbed onto Naga but couldn’t keep his grip, and he scraped his palms up badly when he fell. He came running, in tears, to me first, and I tried to reassure him and wash his hands off, but the water stung and he “dun wanna” have his hands cleaned. Korra dashed in with Sayen on her back, making ambulance sounds, and came to a stop in front of Kavi and I. “What’s the problem, Doctor?” she asked Sayen. “The patent’s hands are boo-booed,” Sayen replied seriously. I struggled not to laugh. _So cute._ “I know just what to do!” Korra held Sayen up with one hand, and bent some water from the faucet with the other. “Watch the glow, Kavi,” she said as he winced when the water touched his hands. His lips formed a suprised little _o_ when the water lit up. In a few seconds his hands were good as new, and Korra gave both a little peck. “All better now, right?” she asked. Kavi nodded and wriggled around in my arms. “Aggin! Aggin!”

My whole life was as perfect as it could be, so natrurally something had to come along and fuck it up. Cheif Beifong rang on the emergency line around 2 AM, urgently ordering me to grab everyone and get to the saferoom. Apparently there had been a threat on my life and the police had reason to believe people were en route to do the deed. I shook Korra awake. “Come on, safe room, now!” I didn’t wait for her to get up. Kavi and Sayen were already awake and peeking out of their room, having been roused by the noises. “Mommy?” Sayen asked tiredly. I scooped her up with one arm and Kavi with the other. “Everything is okay; we’re just practicing.” I glanced behind me--still no Korra. “Korra, hurry!” I dashed down into the basement and set my children down to fumble the saferoom door open. “In, in, hurry now.” Kavi and Sayen obeyed quickly. _Where the hell is she?_ “Korr--” She landed at the bottom of the stairs before I could finish. “I’m here; what’s going on? Tell me this is a drill,” she panted. I shook my head and waved her inside. “I haven’t told the kiddos,” I whispered to her. She ansewred with a one-shouldered shrug. “Reasonable.” The speaker in the room beeped, indicating an incoming call. “Is everyone there?” Beifong asked. “Yes, everyone’s h--” Korra cut me off. “Naga! Asami, I have to go get her.” I shook my head. “She’ll be fine, I promise. Besides, there’s no room.” “Remember Shady Palms Oasis? There’s room.” She was out the door before I could say anything else. I almost went after her, but I didn’t want to leave the kids alone, so I shut the door and sat with them on the bed. My heart didn’t slow down for a second. I heard a knock on the door, then Beifong’s gruff, urgent voice. “Asami, you need to get out here.” I stood shakily. “Stay here, you two.” The only thought runningthrough my mind was _where’s Korra? Where’s Korra?_ Beifong led me to the top of the stairs. “Healers are en-route,” she murmered. _What? Who’s hurt?_ I looked around, not seeing anyone, then looked down--and screamed. “Korra!” _Spirits no, please no._ I fell to my knees beside her, touching her face, then the gaping wound in her gut. Her eyes--her beautiful blue, pained eyes--flicked to my face. Her lips curled up just slightly. “H-hey,” she croaked. “Shhh, shh. Don’t speak; healers are on their way, okay?” I wiped my face quicly before the tears could drip off. “Just stay with me, okay?” I was rocking slightly. “Yeah?” Korra mumbled the affirmative. I heard sirens getting closer, and closer, but not fast enough. She kept blinking, and each time her eyes opened slower. “Asami,” she murmured. “As-ami.” I nodded and leaned in. “They’re almost here, darling. I can hear them, just hang on. Just hang on.” She shook her head just slightly. “Dun thhhink I can...” She coughed and blood sprayed from her lips. The movement agitated her wound and she cried out. “Asami! Asa--” She gasped, frozen. I could hear the healers’ footsteps, they were sprinting, Beifong was informing them on the way. _They’re too slow._ “Kiss me,” Korra breathed desperately. “Please, just--one last...time.” I shook my head. “You’re not going to die. You’re not.” Tears dripped from my chin but I didn’t even care anymore. Korra was crying too, and looking frantically up at me. She was going quickly. The healers burst into the room just as I leaned down to kiss her.

The last time I kissed Korra was desperate and painful--just as much for her as for me. Her lips were soft and slippery from the blood, and the taste made me want to puke and die at the same time. She kissed me back as best she could, and I held onto her effort. The healers tried to pull me away, but I wouldn’t let them. I wasn’t going to leave her, not now. I felt her die, breathed in her last exhalation, and felt my heart try to claw its way out of my chest so it could follow her. I straightened up, grabbed her hand just to have an anchor, and whispered, “Good morning, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuko again XD *needs Wuko week* *also Kyalin week* *is trash*   
> Did anyone cry? I had trouble finishing it because I was sobbing ;(

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos/Tumblr (@maxgreydawolf)/hate mail appreciated!
> 
> But really thank you for reading <3


End file.
